Anata to Isshouni
by invisiblue
Summary: -CANON-/"... aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan game ini, dan benar-benar menikahimu di dunia nyata."/"Aku juga akan berjuang sekuat tenaga bersamamu."/A KiriSuna oneshot collection fic... maybe? Orz. Review and concrit, minna?


**Disclaimer:**

**Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

**Warning!**

**Multichapter–maybe****?**** Canon. Awas ada Out of Character, typo(s), spoiler, gajebo, abal-abal, dan lain-lain.**

_**Happy reading on~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANATA TO ISSHOUNI**

**#1 :**** Morning's Chaos**

**© Killen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[AINCRAD, 22TH FLOOR – 29 Oktober 2023****.**** 07:50 A**_**M**_**]**

"Mmnnn–"

Asuna membuka matanya secelah. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, iris matanya bergulir ke sisi kanan atas pengelihatannya. Disana, dibawah tampilan HP bar-nya yang berupa batangan hijau panjang, terlihat sebuah gambar jam beker kecil berwarna kuning yang bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Disamping gambar tersebut, angka 07:50 berkedip berulang kali dengan huruf merah menyala. Itu adalah fungsi alarm yang diberikan oleh SAO pada setiap pemainnya sebagai pengingat waktu atau alarm pagi hari. Bersamaan dengan munculnya gambar dan angka tersebut, suara 'kriiing-kriiing' nyaring yang hanya bisa didengar Asuna di dalam kepalanya terus berdengung–suara itu tak akan menghilang kecuali dia menonaktifkan fungsi alarmnya.

_Tapi, kenapa aku memasang alarm pada pukul 07:50? Bukankah biasanya aku bangun pukul 07:00?_

Sedikit kebingungan, Asuna mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Cahaya matahari menerobos diantara celah korden putih semi-transparan yang sedikit terbuka, membuatnya bergoyang pelan akibat hembusan angin lembut. Dari luar jendela, suara cicitan burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Masih dengan setengah kesadaran terkumpul, Asuna berniat menonaktifkan alarm-nya sambil mengingat bahwa rumah yang dia tinggali di lantai 61 yaitu «Salemburg», sepertinya tidak memiliki pemandangan seperti ini–

Tepat ketika dia menggerakkan tangan untuk mengeluarkan _window menu_, dia merasakan sesuatu membebani tangannya, menahannya agar tidak bergeser.

Itu adalah sebuah tangan–Asuna membatin bingung, sebelum kedua matanya melebar dengan ekspresi horor. Benar. Dilihat berapa kalipun, itu tetap sebuah tangan. Tangan tersebut melingkari pinggang dan lengannya, dengan kata lain, memeluknya dari belakang.

Tapi, ini... ini–tangan siapa?

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia memutar kepala dan.. itu dia. Si pemilik tangan; seorang pemuda yang tertidur tepat disampingnya.

Satu tangannya masih berada diatas tubuh Asuna, sementara tangan yang lain dijadikan tambahan bantal di bawah kepala. Wajahnya memiliki lebih banyak garis feminim daripada maskulin, entah bagaimana membuatnya terlihat begitu polos dan kekanak-kanakan. Satu-satunya pergerakan yang timbul darinya hanyalah dadanya yang bergerak naik dan turun untuk bernafas dengan sangat teratur. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup, mengindikasikan bahwa dia masih terlelap.

Namun, Asuna tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah _laki-laki_. Dan–dan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir dengan tidur satu ranjang bersama laki-laki ini–––

Sebelum otak Asuna mampu menyimpulkan apapun, tangannya sudah lebih dulu menampar si pemuda dengan _dexterity _maksimal–yang telah mengantarkannya pada posisi wakil komandan di _guild_ terkuat serta julukan «The Flash». _Damage _yang diterima si pemuda pun tak main-main; dia terpelanting, sukses menabrak dinding kamar dengan bunyi mengerikan disusul suara raungan yang teredam.

Untunglah karena bangunan di Aincrad adalah obyek yang tak bisa dihancurkan, pada dinding yang barusan menjadi tempat berlabuh wajah pemuda itu tidak muncul kerusakan apapun; hanya sebuah menu pemberitahuan berwarna ungu dengan tulisan «Immortal Object».

"Aaa–apa yang–?" Asuna menarik selimut setinggi dagunya dan mundur ke sisi terjauh ranjang. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Dia memikirkan apa gerangan yang telah dia lakukan bersama pemuda asing di tempat asing ini. Astaga, tidaktidaktidakmungkin–jangan bilang kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' dengan orang itu. Bagaimana dengan reputasi _guild _Knight of Blood kalau itu benar terjadi–

Tapi... eh? Tunggu dulu. Pemuda itu...

"Aduduuh," si pemuda bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya yang sangat tidak elit. Sambil memegangi wajahnya, dia menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Asuna yang dipenuhi raut syok dan penyesalan–entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"K-Kirito–" Asuna melafalkan nama si pemuda yang barusan dia tampar sekuat tenaga dengan suara yang tersendat di tenggorokan. Masih dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya yang cantik, dia menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah, "–maafkan aku. Lagi-lagi aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kirito bangkit berdiri. Dia berbalik pada gadis berambut hazelnut sepunggung itu, lalu memberikan seulas senyum tipis. "Lagipula, ini sama sekali tak mengurangi HP-ku. Walau... yaah, memang ini cara yang cukup tak wajar untuk membangunkan suamimu."

'**Suami**'.

Eh, kenapa kata itu ditebalkan? Ehem, abaikan.

Wajah Asuna berubah menjadi merah padam begitu Kirito menyebutkan kata itu. Itu benar. Kirito adalah suaminya–setidaknya begitulah status hubungan mereka di SAO. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal ini saja, dada Asuna sudah berdegup melebihi normal. Mereka baru beberapa hari lalu menikah, dan tinggal berdua dengan damai di rumah kecil yang mereka beli di lantai 22 ini.

Dan, setiap pagi pula, Asuna yang masih setengah mengigau akan membangunkan Kirito dengan cara yang sama–memukulnya hingga terpental dari ranjang karena sesaat karena melupakan status hubungan mereka. Dan setiap kali dia menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain minta maaf, lagi dan lagi.

"Maaf, Kirito."

"Boleh dibilang aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Jadi, tidak perlu minta maaf," dengan suara kalem, Kirito menenangkan kegundahan Asuna. Tapi, gadis itu masih menundukkan kepala dengan sedikit muram.

"Seharusnya kau memasang alarm-mu lebih pagi daripada aku, agar aku tidak memukulmu setiap pagi begini."

"Aah, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka bangun pagi," Pemuda dengan julukan «Black Swordsman» itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah enggan. "Dan kurasa kau tidak akan selamanya membangunkanku dengan cara ini. Aku jadi berpikir, kalau kita sungguh-sungguh menikah di dunia nyata, mungkin aku sudah mengalami gegar otak karena terus-menerus dipukul dengan tenaga penuh seperti itu–"

"Kirito–!" Asuna menggembungkan pipinya yang–lagi-lagi–dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Kirito tertawa kecil dan, mau tak mau, Asuna ikut menyunggingkan senyum lembut sambil berusaha mematri melodi tawa dari orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Apa kau berpikir kita akan bisa menyelesaikan _game _ini dan kembali ke dunia nyata?" tanyaAsuna kemudian. Tawa Kirito terhenti. Dan sejenak, keheningan berhembus diantara mereka.

"Lantai teratas sekarang adalah lantai 75. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, apalagi memperhitungkan semakin sedikit pasukan garis depan dan semakin kuatnya bos-bos yang menjaga tiap lantai, tapi..." Dua iris obsidian milik Kirito menatap lurus kedalam dua iris cokelat Asuna; tatapan yang tak pernah berhenti memberinya kekuatan, ketenangan, dan kehangatan. "... aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan _game _ini, dan benar-benar menikahimu di dunia nyata."

Melihat kesungguhan dari suami dari dunia _virtual_-nya, Asuna merasa tersentuh oleh perasaan bahagia yang kembali merengkuh hatinya erat-erat.

"Aku juga akan berjuang sekuat tenaga bersamamu," ucapnya.

Senyum yang melengkung di bibir Kirito melebar dengan dua matanya yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit, membuatnya tampak lebih muda dari yang seharusnya. Tangannya terulur pada Asuna yang masih duduk diatas ranjang, lalu berucap, "Tentu saja. Ah, selamat pagi, Asuna."

"Selamat pagi, Kirito."

"Nah. Sebaiknya kau bergegas memasakkan sesuatu sebagai ganti rugi insiden kekerasan dalam rumah tangga ini," sambil mengatakan itu, senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum jahil dan matanya berkilat jenaka.

"K-kaubilang kau tidak keberatan tentang hal itu!"

Mengabaikan keluhan istrinya, Kirito menghela napas panjangdan memasang wajah pura-pura menyesal. "Kita seharusnya tinggal saja di dalam kota. Dengan begitu, sistem «Anti-Criminal Code Effective Area» akan melindungiku dari segala tindakan kekerasanmu."

"Aa-apa–" Wajah Asuna kembali berubah merah, tapi yakinlah bahwa kali ini bukan karena rasa malu atau sejenisnya.

"Jadi, kau menyesal tinggal bersamaku disini, _Baka_ Kiritoooooo!?"

Dengan wajah penuh kepuasan setelah menjahili gadis tercantik seantero Aincrad itu, Kirito lekas melesat keluar kamar sebelum dia menjadi sasaran empuk entah itu tinju atau malah _rapier _Asuna.

.

.

.

.

.

... Tu bi kontinyu? Nggak yakin**,** orz.

.

Niatnya, sih, mau membuat _fi__c_ ini sebagai kumpulan _oneshot_ tentang KiriSuna. Tapi, karena belum pasti, saya kasih tanda _c__omplete_ dulu untuk amannya, haha :B /dor /seenaknya. Jangan berharap tentang romens yang menyentuh, saya selalu gagal di genre ini, lol. Bagi yang sudah baca _light novel_ SAO volume 1 atau nonton _anime_-nya hingga episode 10, ini bukan spoiler, ya. Jadi, pelisssss jangan hajar saya! D"X /plak

Dan–saya gagal jadi _author_ pertama yang mem-_publish_ _fanfi__c_ berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini ;_; /mojok bareng Kirito /disikut Asuna. Tapi, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting tetep eksis ah :B /apaanlu

Sekalian nih. Jangan lupa juga untuk mengikuti **Indonesian Fanfi****c****tion Awards (IFA) 2012**! Bulan Oktober ini sudah memasuki bulan nominasi. Jadi, dukung _author_ serta _fanfi__c_ favoritmu! Info lebih lengkap bisa dilihat di profil akun IFA 2012, atau bertanya pada panitia, juri, serta humas yang bersangkutan. Saya? Siapa saya? Hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang baik hati (?) yang ingin bantu teman promo saja :B /huek

Nah. _Review_?

.

_Presented From Hidden Heart Village. 30092012. 00:12 WIB._


End file.
